


In Sickness

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole can't handle Phoebe being sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Sickness  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 375  
>  **Summary:** Cole can't handle Phoebe being sick.  
>  **A/N:** written for lady_katana4544 at fandom_stocking

“Phoebe!” With a look of horror spreading across his face Cole watched as she began to fall. He quickly caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. 

With her listless body held tight against his chest Cole took the stairs two at a time as he yelled. “Piper, Prue! Get in here! Something’s wrong with Phoebe.”

By the time he had laid Phoebe on her bed her sisters ran into the room. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” He gently covered her with the blankets.

Prue glared at Cole. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I. Don’t. Know.” Cole spoke each word slowly almost as if he were speaking to a small child. “She just passed out. I caught her before she hit the floor and brought her up here.” He stared down at Phoebe, worry etched lines in his face as he clasped her hand in his. Cole barely spared a glance at her sisters standing beside him. “Fix her.” The words were whispered beneath his breath but were no less demanding.

“We can’t.”

He spun around to glare at each of them in turn. “What the hell do you mean you can’t? You’re witches.”

Prue reached out to comfort him but quickly snatched her hand back. There was still a demon inside of him that she wasn’t really all that comfortable with. “It’s probably just a cold, Cole.” At the look on his face she quickly added, “Or it could be the flu. But either way magic can’t be used just to make someone get over being sick.” 

“Then what the hell good is it?” Phoebe’s forehead was hot to the touch almost burning his fingertips as he brushed his hand against her skin. “Please. I’ll do anyth...”

Piper quickly cut in. “Cole, there’s nothing we can do.” Before he could say anything she quickly added, “But we can take her to the doctor if...”

Her words trailed off as Cole bent down and picked Phoebe up in his arms. “I’ll take her to the car.” Without another word he shimmered out of sight with the love of his life tucked safely against his chest.

Prue and Piper didn’t say anything as they rushed out of the room after Cole.


End file.
